lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
The Veteran (Fallen Wiki Episode 2)
The Veteran is the 2nd episode of the Fallen Wiki. Script INTRO Trojan:Wait like the real GameTime? GameTime:*sigh* come with me we need to go Trojan:Wait why? GameTime:The overlords will kill you and me if we don’t go right now! *??? Stands up* ???:Think you can take me out that easily… *??? Punches GameTime* GameTime:*spits out blood* GameTime:C’mon is that your best shot! *GameTime slams down ??? onto the ground* ???:Heh..can’t believe you were my hero old man GameTime:What? *??? Kicks GameTime into a wall* Trojan:Oh shit *Trojan throws a knife at ???* ???:AGH! *??? Pulls out a gun and starts shooting at Trojan and GameTime* GameTime:We need to go! *GameTime and Trojan run and turn a corner* GameTime:We need to get to the Train Station! *3 guards stand before them* GameTime:Aw.. Guard 1:You are under arrest for tresspassing! *GameTime shoots all 3 down* GameTime:I haven’t shot things since… *GameTime freezes* Trojan:Umm GameTime? GameTime:Ah let’s go.. *Trojan and GameTime run towards the train station* Trojan:Ticket for 2 please Train Station Worker:Okay… *GameTime and Trojan run onto the train as ??? limps after them* ???:AGHHHH! *??? Pulls the knife out of his side* ???:Stupid kid.. *The train moves into District 656 of Spectre* Trojan:Where are we? GameTime:District 656 near the edge of Spectre Trojan:Okay... GameTime:The guards won’t find us here don’t worry *GameTime and Trojan walk up some rock stairs up to a small hut* GameTime:Welcome to my abode Trojan:Nice place you got here.. GameTime:Thanks.. Trojan:So...i need to know something my father talked about the war and never told me..what is it? GameTime:Listen i don’t want to tell you because like your father i lived through the war.. Trojan:Please tell me! GameTime:Fine.. GameTime:It all started in 2041 when they came out of nowhere.. *500 starships appear over the horizon* GameTime:At first nobody knew what they were… *The spaceships started deploy smaller spaceships* GameTime:But then the first phase started *Bombs start falling from the sky* GameTime:The bombs dropped *Bombs drop killing hundreds and destroying wiki’s GameTime:It wasn’t to big not to many people died from the bombings *Pixel,GameTime,Miles and Searing stand out of the rubble looking at the spaceships* GameTime:But then the footsolider’s came *Black creatures run at Searing as his lungs are ripped out and devoured* GameTime:The war had begun *Black creatures are shown tearing through users and users* GameTime:The war lasted for almost a decade *GameTime is shown shooting down black creatures with INinja and Trigger* GameTime:I watched friend after friend die before me Pixel:GameTime go! GameTime:PIXEL I AM NOT LEAVING YOU BEHIND! Pixel:GO GO! *A black creatures pounces on Pixel as he is devoured* *Miles is shown being shot down by a solider in black armor* *Trail and Shade getting crushed by a building* GameTime:...I can’t tell the rest of the story Trojan:Oh come on! GameTime:Listen kid.. Trojan:Call me Trojan GameTime:Okay listen Trojan..if see the war GameTime:You will always see the war! Trojan:Okay geez..I just want to kill that one guy in the hood GameTime:Oh yeah..him well i know a guy who can identify anyone in the city.. Trojan:Really!? Where is he GameTime:Level 0 the lowest level in all of Spectre… Trojan:No no way i’m going down there do you know what lives down there GameTime:The mafia? Trojan:Yes! They will kill us GameTime:Like i said i know someone *MEANWHILE* Frost:Somebody in the city now knows exactly what we plan to do Ben Heck:Well not exactly we don’t know how much they heard.. *??? Barges through the door of the palace* Frost:Geez what happened to you ???:GameTime..he’s alive Frost:I thought we got rid of him years ago! ???:He shot me and another kid stabbed me with a knife Frost:Well it seems you aren’t as skilled as we thought I-Spectre I-Spectre:What! I am the most skilled assassin in all of Spectre Ben Heck:You have proven you can’t kill a 13 year old kid I-Spectre:He more like 14.. Frost:That’s not the point now we have a 13 year old kid and GameTime running around the city like madmen.. *Frost goes over to I-Spectre* Frost:And once the resistance’s begin to find out.. *Frost walks back* Frost:Clearly you haven’t proven yourself..So Tricky! Tricky:Yes sir? Frost:GameTime and a 13 year old are somewhere in the city Tricky:Already on it sir current records have proven he went back to his home in District 656 Frost:Excellent this is how an assassin should fuction I-Spectre:Grr.. *Tricky leaves* I-Spectre:I will kill GameTime...even if i don’t want to *BACK TO TROJAN AND GAMETIME* *Trojan and GameTime walk towards an old building in District 46* Trojan:Yeah last time i was in creepy old building i watched my best friend smoke weed* GameTime:That’s err nice? Trojan:Yeah..it smelled like shit though *They approach the warehouse as GameTime looks at the voice detector* GameTime:Password:Wallace *Acsses Granted* *The warehouse door opens* Trojan:Hey this is the same place.. *People are smoking weed as an old man looks over at GameTime* ???:GameTime..Is that really you?? GameTime:Yeah skittle it’s me Skittle:Oh..oh..hello GameTime GameTime:We need to get down to the lower levels Skittle:Oh..ok boys open up the elevator Trojan:The elevator? Skittle:Y-yes the elevator it leads to any lower level in the city.. Trojan:I see. Skittle:W-who are you? Trojan:I’m Trojan i just want to avenge my father.. Skittle:I w-want to avenge someone to..my friends t-they are dead n-now GameTime:Not all of them Skittle.. Skittle:T-trigger is he still alive? GameTime:... *The elevator arrives* GameTime:I will tell ya later Skittle Skittle:O-ok *The Elevator goes down* DISTRICT 15 GameTime:To get to District 5 we need to get to the casino downtown Trojan:Geez how complex is this thing GameTime:Very this plan is complex because no dobut that the Overlords are after us.. Trojan:Great.. *Trojan and GameTime contuine through the streets* MEANWHILE *Tricky along with 5 guards walk up to the warehouse* PASSWORD? *Tricky inserts a keycard that instantly works Weed Dealer:Oh god..they found out *Tricky shoots down all the weed dealers except for Skittle* Tricky:Skittle Flake you are under arrest by proclmation of The Overlords Skittle:N-no..I’m not going down like this! Tricky:Sorry but you are *Tricky points a gun at Skittle* Skittle:Y-you are scum! Tricky:We can make a deal. Skittle:What is it? Tricky:I will spare your life if you turn over GameTime and his friend Skittle:N-no i can’t Tricky:That’s a shame *Tricky points his gun at Skittle* Skittle:F-Fine he’s in District 15.. Tricky:Thank you.. *Skittle activates the elevator* Skittle:P-please spare me.. Tricky:Trigger would be happy that you did this *Tricky grins evilly* Skittle:W-what Tricky:Guards kill this fool *The guards point their guns at Skittle* Skittle:Y-you tricked me you evil bastards! *The guards shoot Skittle along with Tricky* Tricky:Let’s go men *Trojan and GameTime walk through the streets as Tricky and the 5 guards and enter the district’s streets* Trojan:*whispers* GameTime look! *GameTime looks to see Tricky and the guards looking around the city streets* GameTime:Oh god..they are here *Tricky and the guards spot them as Trojan and GameTime start running. Tricky:Out of my way citzens. *Tricky starts pushing through the crowd to get to Trojan and GameTime* *Trojan and GameTime start running almost to the casino* Guard:Gotcha now! *Trojan stabs the guard through the chest with his knife killing him* GameTime:You are starting to learn kid. *Trojan and GameTime enter the Casino* Tricky:All units the targets are in the casino get em boys *Trojan and GameTime walk into a fancy casino* GameTime:He should be somewhere in here.. *Gunfire starts to go off* Trojan:Looks like they found us! *GameTime and Trojan duck underneath a table as Tricky enters the building* *Trojan and GameTime starting crawling underneath tables as they eventually get up and start to run down the stairs* Tricky:Gotcha now *Tricky shoots Trojan* Trojan:AW F**K GameTime:Trojan! *Trojan colapses* Trojan:Ah shit..i’m done GameTime:Nah come on kid you ain’t done yet. *GameTime starts firing shots at Tricky* *Tricky rolls out of the way and starts to shoot GameTime* GameTime:Ah my arm.. *GameTime shoots Tricky again* *Tricky rolls out of the way again* *Suddenly Tricky is knocked off the railing by an explosion and is knocked out* GameTime:It can’t be.. *A person steps out of the explosion* Fun:Hello GameTime..it’s been awhile EPISODE END ' ' Category:TV show episodes Category:The Fallen Wiki